


Mom?

by Winchestersandmarvel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Parental Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, momceit, post pof, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: How Virgil reacted to Janus being accepted.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 378





	Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> afgjshsdg I din't really know what this is but it was cute in my head so I thought I'd write it for you guys.  
> I'm also trying to work out how to write Janus now that we've seen his softer side, so he might be in a few of my one shots whilst I work this out.

Contrary to popular belief, Virgil did not choose to leave the dark sides. No. He was ripped from them, completely without warning when Thomas began to realise he had anxiety. It was unexpected and therefore terrifying, so Virgil put his walls. He had to do anything to keep himself safe. Anything. So when Thomas met Deceit and Remus, Virgil had to keep up appearances. He couldn’t risk being rejected by the light sides. Not after they had just accepted him.  
So when Virgil emerged from his room after the wedding, having just woken up from a long deserved nap, the last thing he expected to see was Deceit sitting at the table with the light sides, apologising to Roman who did the same in return.  
“What. the. Fuck.” he said, standing in the door-frame, frozen in shock.  
“Oh hey kiddo!” Patton exclaimed, “we’re just clearing some things with Janus after today’s video”  
Virgil blinked hard a few times, trying to process what was happening in front of him. The four gave him apprehensive looks, ready to intervene if his reaction was as dramatic as some of them thought it might be.  
“You … told them your name?” was the first thing he asked, dumbstruck.  
Janus nodded, sipping from a mug. The movement was slow and calculated, treating Virgil as a frightened animal that may react explosively at any wrong move.  
“We have … learned to accept him and his importance to Thomas.” Logan explained, treading lightly at the unreadable expression on the anxious sides face.  
Virgil’s eyebrows furrow for a moment before he looks up to face the snake himself, “you’ve been accepted?” his voice wavered a bit this time.  
Janus nods and finally Virgil begins to react, however not in the way the had expected. He began to chew his lip and his eyes became glossy. He began to shake his right hand anxiously as Janus stood from where he sat.  
“Vi?” he asks the purple side, looking at him with concern and worry lacing his voice.  
The light sides sat at the table became tense, unsure how to handle the situation. This was not how they expected this to go. They expected silent contempt, or even shouting and arguing, not tears and whatever unresolved tension that was currently filling the room.  
The tears in Virgil’s eyes finally began to fall as he choked out his response.  
“Mom?” he asked, voice weak and vulnerable. It was the most vulnerable any of the light sides had seen him in all of his time with them.  
Janus just moved to stand more directly in front of the other and held out his arms.  
At the gesture Virgil stormed forwards, wrapping his arms around the yellow sides waist as Janus’s wrapped around his shoulders, one bare hand coming up to stroke at the hair at the back of the anxious sides hair. He held him as he cried, ducking his head down to kiss the top of the others head gently, carding his fingers through his hair.  
He whispered something to the other, that the light sides couldn’t hear despite the stunned silence they had fallen into, and Virgil just sobbed harder, tightening his grip on the others shirt so that his knuckles turned white at the force.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I was so horrible to you Mom! I was just so scared!” he cried. It was unsettling to see his tough exterior crumble, contempt for the world falling to reveal a scared kid.  
Janus just swayed Virgil slightly as he replied softly “It’s okay Vivi, I understand. It was self preservation, I could never be upset with you for that. I am so proud of you.” The truth of his words hit the crying boy hard and his knees gave out.  
Deceit lowered them both to the ground gently and they stayed like that until Virgil’s sobs faded and his breaths evened to a normal pace.  
The light sides broke out of their stunned silence when Roman giggled.  
“I’m sorry, but ‘Mom’?” He asked incredulously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this fic <3


End file.
